Known automotive transmission systems include a latching valve arrangement for controlling an associated valve body. These known latching valve arrangements can be configured to keep a clutch engaged for faster takeoff after stop-start events. During startup, these known transmissions typically automatically default to a higher gear clutch due to a spring engaging the associated valve body. As the system advances from a startup mode to a low speed mode, shifting occurs from the default higher gear clutch to a lower gear clutch. This type of shifting creates undesirable jolts and negatively affects durability. It would be desirable to provide a more reliable latching arrangement for a hydraulic system that mitigates jolting and improves durability.